Help me to forget
by PAOLITHA12
Summary: bella esta destrozada despues de que edward la deja. pero ella no se rinde y decide rehacer su vida .. ¿que pasa cuando se encuentra en mistic?, ¿podre rehacer su vida con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos? y ¿que tiene damon salvatore que la atrae?...
1. Chapter 1

hola¡ esta es una nueva historia que maquino mi loca mente... espero que les guste, en verdad.

DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTAS MARAVILLOSAS SAGAS SON MIOS. SON INVENTO DE LAS MARAVILLOSAS SM Y L.J. SMITH

* * *

**HELP ME TO FORGET**

CAPITULO 1 : UN NUEVO INICIO

""Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. SERÁ COMO SI NUNCA HUBIESE EXISTIDO.""

""No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A USTEDES, EL TIEMPO LES CURA TODAS LAS HERIDAS""

""no eres buena para mi""

ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que él se fue y esas eran las únicas frases en las que pude pensar. apenas comía, no hablaba, me encerré en mi habitación y no salía de ella si no era por algo realmente importante, no fui al instituto.

estaba abrazando mi pecho debajo de las cobijas para que el hueco que había allí no doliera tanto, entonces oí unos golpes en la puerta

-bella, sal por favor hija ya llevas ahí demasiado, créeme que entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero una mujer fuerte que sabe lo que quiere y hace lo imposible por conseguirlo no puedes dejar que algo como esto te derrumbe, además con esto no conseguirás nada-no le conteste esta era la rutina de todas las mañanas: Charlie se despierta se alista y antes de irse me dice que no debo estar así por él, yo no le respondo, el se queda parado en la puerta unos cuantos minutos, y se va. hoy no fue la excepción por lo que momentos más tarde se fue.

medite las palabras de Charlie y me di cuenta que llorar no cambiaria las cosas, que por más que deseara que él se encontrara con migo yo solo fui una simple humana con la que se divirtió por un tiempo, el no me amaba me lo dejo bien claro cuando me dejo en el bosque. me enfurecí por ello, yo di todo de mi, y el no hiso más que engañarme diciendo que me amaba, pero solo fui un juguete para él y su familia, una distracción

decidí que tendría que seguir con mi vida no podía quedarme tirada en mi cama y esperar que mágicamente llegara el a rescatarme. me destape y vi por la ventana que hacia un día soleado muy raro en forks

-patética-me dije a mi misma cuando me vi en el espejo-no puedes depender de nadie... no puedes ser siempre la damisela en apuros... no volverás a ser luisa lane-me dije con furia-desde ahora serás superman con o sin poderes

Seré la que un día fui sin él, la que no se rendía, la que daba todo por nada, la que los que le importaban los protegía, daba todo por ellos y nunca se rendía hasta conseguirlo. Y para lograrlo necesito todo el apoyo posible y estoy segura que Charlie estará completamente de acuerdo con mi idea.- pensé. me duche, cambie de ropa a una no tan abrigada una simple blusa de manga hasta el codo blanca con destellos dorados y plateados, un pesquero de jean azul oscuro y unas convers blancas, cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto. mire por la ventana y vi que el sol aún no se había ido así que decidí salir.

cuando baje a la cocina encontré a Charlie sentado en la mesa con un vaso de café

-papa? creo que necesitamos un cambio de aire -dije, el pareció sorprenderse de que le hablara más que con monosílabos

-claro bella que sugieres?-pregunto aún sorprendido

-quiero ir a vivir a Místic Falls -Charlie se sorprendió por la mención de nuestro antiguo hogar allí fue donde conoció a René pero se mudaron a forks gracias a que a Charlie lo trasladaron, yo he ido con mama algunas veces pero no me he quedado más de una semana. a Charlie siempre le gusto Místic pero desde que se separaron ha evitado el pueblo porque le trae malos recuerdos

-bien bella, no crees que es una decisión muy precipitada?-me pregunto.

-no, no creo que sea una decisión precipitada- le dije sinceramente

-bien bella iremos a Místic Falls- yo me sorprendí de lo rápido que acepto, pero no quería que cambiara de opinión así que solo le dije gracias y que arreglaría todo. después de eso salí a dar un paseo ya que había sol cuando regrese era medio día así que me puse a averiguar pasajes para avión, una empresa de mudanzas, el instituto, no me preocupe por la casa ya que la abuela Marie tenia una allí, que espero este habitable. todo lo arregle para dentro de dos días así que con todo arreglado dormí un poco no diré que fue fácil dormirme porque aún sentía ese hueco en mi pecho. cuando desperté faltaba poco para la cena así que baje a la cocina para prepararla. cuando Charlie llego ya tenía pasta a la Boloñesa. en la cena le dije a Charlie que en tenía todo listo para viajar y él me conto que consiguió un traslado a Místic. después de la cena me acosté pero dormí si sueños.

Charlie me ayudo a empacar las cosas que llevaríamos, no eran muchas, apenas las cosas personales y unos cuantos muebles ya que Charlie me había dicho que la casa de la abuela tenía todo lo que necesitáramos además que se encargo de que limpiaran la casa para cuando nosotros llegáramos. así paso el día, entre acomodar y guardar las cosas. todo lo tuvimos listo para la hora de la cena, como era nuestra última noche me decidí a cocinar lasaña. una vez que cenamos nos fuimos a dormir, me duche, cepille los dientes y cambie de ropa luego de eso me acosté, una vez mi cabeza toco la almohada me dormí y de nuevo dormí sin sueños.

a la mañana siguiente me levante temprano ya que el camión de la mudanza llegaba a las ocho me aliste con la ropa que había dejado fuera ya que toda la ropa estaba empacada, me cambie por unos jeans negros ajustados que Alice me hizo comprar, una blusa sin mangas negra ceñida con tiritas doradas en el pecho, unas botas negras con pequeños tacos y varias pulseras doradas y plateadas deje mi pelo suelto salí a ver a Charlie que ya estaba listo en la cocina solo faltaba esperar el camión de la mudanza para que llevara las cosas.

una vez que todo estuvo empacada y el camión se fue salimos al aeropuerto.

me subí al coche con Charlie y vi como se alejaba la casa en donde un día fui feliz, pero ya es parte del pasado con mi vieja camioneta aparcada en la entrada. Charlie dijo que me compraría un auto nuevo y que yo lo podía escoger. cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle ya eran las 10 y faltaba media hora para nuestro vuelo. solo cargábamos ropa y objetos personales pequeños en nuestras maletas ya que el camión no llegaría hasta mañana a Místic falls. abordamos el avión y horas más tarde estábamos en el aeropuerto de Místic (imaginemos que hay uno) tomamos un taxi y fuimos a la casa de la abuela Swan

- al lado de la casa de huéspedes?-pregunto el taxista. yo sinceramente no sabía ni a donde nos dirigíamos con mama siempre nos quedábamos en un hotel

-si- dijo Charlie. el taxista arranco el auto mientras el auto avanzaba yo veía por la ventana el paisaje llena de vida que es Místic falls. un día soleado casi todos los días, arboles arbustos, no todo era verde como en forks aquí si se podía ver el tronco de los arboles, veía a la gente pasar viviendo su vida diaria. hoy era domingo por lo que los jóvenes estaban pasando el rato con sus amigos, mañana me tocaba entrar al instituto así que estaba muy asustada, ser la chica nueva nunca fue el trabajo más emocionante de mi vida. cuando llegamos a la casa mi mandíbula casi se cae al piso era una casa enorme de tres pisos tenía el estilo antiguo estaba pintada de blanco con rayas café cabían tres casas de la de Charlie aquí. grande y rustica eran as palabras para describirla una vez le pagamos al taxista entramos y todo estaba inmaculado, nada parecía tener ni un solo gramo de polvo había una sala gigante con sillones y una chimenea en el fondo a los lados habían dos escaleras que dirigían a lados opuestos de la casa todo parecía tener madera y tenía un ambiente hogareño que te hacía sentir en casa

-bueno henos aquí, Místic falls-dijo Charlie y liego suspiro. yo todavía estaba en shock- y ¿qué te parece?-pregunto

-won papa esto es asombroso-dije sinceramente - pero no está muy apartada de la ciudad?-pregunte

-un poco sí, pero tenemos vecinos en la casa de mas adelante-dijo y yo me tranquilice , no quería quedarme en una casa sola en medio de la nada al menos sabría que tengo vecinos para no asustarme tanto- bien vamos a desempacar y pedimos pizza para el almuerzo ¿sí?-pregunto

-está bien papa, ¿cuál es mi habitación?-pregunte

-escoge cualquiera todas están arregladas-dijo

-bien -me encogí de hombros y cogí mi maleta. estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando veo un cuadro de dos chicas, una es delgada de tez un poco bronceada cabello marrón ondulado ojos café y facciones finas, la otra era parecida a mi cabello caoba largo con ondas, no tan ondulado como el de la otra chica facciones no tan finas como las de la primera ojos chocolate y tez mas pálida que la de la primera chica. las dos estaban vestidas a lo antiguo con corsé y falda larga, solo se veían de la cadera para arriba. me acerque al cuadro y leí ""_Katherine Pearse y Anabella Swan"" 1864 _

pase el cuadro y en el segundo piso encontré una habitación al lado de las escaleras, era amplia, tenía una cama King de madera negra un armario grande a un lado de esta también negro, tenía dos mesitas de noche, también un baño grande el ella, había una gran ventana por la que se podía ver una casa muy parecida, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y toda la decoración era a blanco y negro una vez que desempaque quería dormir un poco pero tocaron la puerta. al abrir la puerta vi a dos chicos parados en la puerta uno parecía tener mi edad mientras el otro estaba por sus 20 el menor era de 1,80 de altura, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes facciones marcadas tenia músculos pero no tantos vestía unos vaqueros azules, unas converse rojas y una camisa de botones roja, el mayor era igual de alto constitución fuerte, ojos azul hielo, cabello negro azabache tenía una media sonrisa y vestía con chaqueta negra de cuero, camisa negra con cuello v, vaqueros negros y zapatos negros. los dos eran realmente lindos pero el que más me llamo la atención fue el mayor. cuando me vieron por sus expresiones parecía que hubieran visto un fantasma así que salude

-hola-dije simplemente, mientras los dos me miraban como esperando que desapareciera. el primero en reaccionar fue el menor

-hola, somos Damon-señalo al mayor- y Stefan Salvatore, tus nuevos vecinos- dijo extendiendo la mano

-Isabella Swan, un gusto - dije estrechándole la mano

* * *

**SI LES GUSTO DEJENMELO SABER PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA**

**¡GRACIAS DESDE YA POR LEERLA!..**

**(¯`•.•´¯) (¯`•.•´¯)**

¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´ ¤ °º ¤ ... BSS.


	2. ¡¡VAMPIROS!

DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTAS MARAVILLOSAS SAGAS SON MIOS. SON INVENTO DE LAS MARAVILLOSAS SM Y L.J. SMITH

ACLARACION: EL FIC INICIA A PRINCIPIOS DE LA 2 TEMPORADA PERO DAMON NO FUE MORDIDO ASI QUE STEFAN NO SE FUE. :P

**los cap seran subidos todos los jueves**

AQUI ESTA EL 2 CAP

* * *

CAPITULO 2 : ¿ANABELLA?

-Isabella Swan, un gusto - dije estrechándole la mano a Stefan cuando le di la mano a Damon una corriente eléctrica muy conocida me atravesó y me erizo cada vellito del cuerpo. pero el no la estrecho, me beso el dorso de la mano, mirándome a los ojos. me perdí en un mar azul tan profundo que temí perderme

-el gusto es mío Isabella- dijo con una voz que hace que te derritas por dentro y me soltó la mano. yo aún no despertaba de mi pequeño letargo

-solo bella, no me gusta mucho Isabella-dije

-bella ¿quién llego?- dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a la puerta y sacándome de la ensoñación

-son los vecinos papa-dije cuando encontré mi voz. Charlie llego a mi lado

-buenas tardes- dijo Charlie- soy Charlie Swan- igual que con migo los dos se quedaron parados, viéndolo

- Stefan y Damon Salvatore- dijo Damon estrechándole la mano a Charlie - queríamos pasar a darles la bienvenida

-Hmm gracias, conocen algún lugar que den domicilios-pregunto Charlie. la sonrisa de lado que tenia Damon cuando lo vi apareció de nuevo. ""definitivamente mi nueva sonrisa favorita"" pensé

-claro el Místic grill da domicilios- dijo

- bien nos vemos, ya saben dónde buscar si necesitan algo- dijo Stefan despidiéndose

-adiós- dije al cerrar la puerta

-que chicos más amables - dijo Charlie- pero no me gusto como se me quedaron viendo- dijo frunciendo el ceño

- a mi tampoco. son un poco raros- dije encogiéndome de hombros - quieres llamar para pedir la comida?. muero de hambre- en ese momento mi estomago gruño y los dos reímos a carcajadas cuando terminamos de comer eran las 4 de la tarde así que decidimos salir a comprar un auto llegamos al concesionario de la ciudad más cercana y escogí un audio azul, nada ostentoso regresamos a Místic falls tipo 6 así que nos fuimos directo a la casa, solo quería acostarme y dormir. todo el día el hueco que había en mi pecho fue fácil de ignorar, pero ahora que estoy sola duele, y duele demasiado. no sé a qué hora me dormí pero solo me desperté cuando mi alarma sonó

-¡bella levántate llegaras tarde¡-grito Charlie. yo me levante con pereza y me dirigí al baño para bañarme después de salir me cambie por una camisa gris con mangas 3/4, un chaleco negro, un jean negro ceñido y unas converse negras baje a desayunar encontrándome a un Charlie en bata

-hola papa- salude buscando la leche en la nevera. saque la leche y cereales para desayunar- como amaneciste?- pregunte. Charlie no entraba a trabajar hasta mañana.

- bien, en unas horas llega el camión de mudanzas - dijo, yo solo asentí terminando de comer y dejando el plato en el fregadero

-nos vemos papa, voy tarde-agarre mi mochila que había empacado ayer

-nos vemos bella-se despidió, salí de la casa y entre a mi auto. ¡qué bien suena eso¡. no sabía donde quedaba el instituto así que me dirigí a la casa de los vecinos. al llegar encontré un auto azul y uno rojo aparcados en la entrada. baje del auto y me dirigí a la puerta, le di tres toques y espere. ¡me abrieron la puerta después de una eternidad¡. vi a Stefan parado en la puerta soltando un audible suspiro

-hola- dije saludando

-hola bella, que haces por aquí?-pregunto

-pues, es que no sé dónde queda el instituto así que esperaba que supieras donde es- dije un poco avergonzada bajando la cabeza

-claro, nosotros ya salíamos para allá, si quieres te llevamos-dijo con una sonrisa. no se me paso por alto que dijo "nosotros"

-no, gracias. no quiero ser ninguna molestia- dije dándole una sonrisa

-no es ninguna molestia, pero si quieres podrías seguirnos - ofreció

-bien, porque estoy segura de que me perderé,- dije, a lo que el estallo en risas, yo hice un pequeño puchero y entrecerré los ojos

-si quieres pasa- dijo cuando se calmo- todavía nos demoramos un rato

-ok- dije, Stefan se hiso a un lado para dejarme pasar, yo entre y, oh sorpresa la mía ¡la casa era igual a la de la abuela Marie¡- wow, es igual a mi casa- le dije mirando hacia las escaleras, de espaldas a la sala

-si, antes las casas de las familias fundadoras eran todas iguales. solo queda en pie la tuya y la mía-dijo alguien que estaba en la sala, cuando me voltee vi a Damon, tres chicas de mi misma edad y tres chicos. todos ellos me estaban mirando

-hmmm, hola - salude a todos sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas

-oh lo siento bella ellos son Elena, Calorine, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler y el hermano de Elena Jeremy. chicos ella es bella- nos presento Stefan

-hola, soy Elena la novia de Stefan-dijo una chica un poco bronceada con ojos café, delgada, pelo largo y lacio café, cuando la reconocí abrí los ojos a niveles insospechados y me alejo un paso de ella

-ka-katerine- tartamudeo el nombre. todos en la sala me voltearon a ver espantados. pero esto no podía estar pasando ese retrato se pinto hace 150 años, a no ser que .. - vampiro- pensé en voz alta y todos abrieron los ojos. pero no podía ser uno porque ella a comparación de los Cullen si tenía color en la piel.. no pude pensar mas ya que una mano me tomo del cuello, me estrello contra la pared y me elevo hasta que mus pies no pudieron tocar el piso al fijarme en mi atacante pude ver que era Damon - q-que ha-hace-s - intente decir mientras luchaba por respirar

-ya dije yo que no podían ser tan iguales- dijo él mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas soltarme de su agarre-así que, Anabella dónde has estado todos estos años?- pregunto mientras apretaba mas su agarre, yo jadee al ver que al rededor de sus ojos aparecían venas y en su boca crecían un par de colmillos abrí mas los ojos si es que se podía- pero que buena eres actuando, adivinare que estuviste estudiando actuación o no?- pregunto con una mirada que me erizo los vellitos me miraba con una mezcla de odio y repulsión.- ¡ responde ¡- exigió mientras me soltaba el cuello y yo caía golpeándome la cabeza, lo último que reconocí fue la voz de Katherine preguntando quien era yo.

me desperté en un sofá grande y cómodo aturdida, cuando todo vino a mi mente me levante de un salto de ahí y mire a mi alrededor 6 pares de ojos me estaban viendo, mi primera reaccion fue correr, pero antes de llegar a la puerta una chica rubia y de ojos azules ya estaba ahí, grite y retrocedí sin saber qué hacer. miraba alrededor con pánico buscando una alternativa para poder salir

- así que, dime. ¿qué has hecho estos años Anabella?- pregunto Damon levantándose de un sillón - y no me mientas- dijo apareciendo en frente de mi ten rápido que no lo vi. jadee, nunca había visto tal velocidad a excepción de los Cullen

- no sé de quien están hablando. -dije con miedo. entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. súper velocidad + súper fuerza + colmillos. (aunque no se los allá visto a los Cullen) + inmortalidad = vampiro- oh dios mío... ¡son vampiros¡- dije alejándome lo mas que pude de todos. Damon alzo una ceja con incredulidad

-en cerio crees que nos vas a convencer con tu pequeña escenita?-pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a mí, mientras yo me alejaba cada vez mas hasta que choque con la pared

-¡AYUDA¡- grite a todo pulmón- ¡ME QUIEREN MATAR¡- yo respiraba entrecortadamente mientras buscaba algo con que defenderme entonces encontré una silla y la puse de barrera entre los dos

-en cerio que eres una muy buena actriz- dijo por primera vez Stefan - yo te hubiera creído de no ser porque conozco lo manipuladora que eres- se acerco y con una mano cogió la silla y la lanzo contra la pared que tenia a un lado haciendo que se partiera. vi que una pata quedo puntiaguda, parecía una estaca. sabía que si eran vampiros no serviría de nada, pero soy muy terca y no quería rendirme sin dar primero una lucha; así que la tome y se la clave en el brazo a Stefan que era el que más cerca estaba. el grito de dolor y algo que pensé no pasaría ocurrió; ¡empezó a sangrar¡. yo me alerte, de seguro los vampiros eran Katherine y Damon y Stefan era humano. pero eso no explica la fuerza con la que arrojo la silla contra la pared. estaba tan encismada viendo como salía sangre del brazo de Stefan que no me di cuenta cuando se la saco y me apuñalo con ella

-ahhh- grite de dolor

* * *

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEYERON EL CAP ANTERIOR... EN CERIO ME ALEGRA QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTA LOCA IDEA ... POR SUS REWIEWS/ALERYAS/FAVORITOS ¡GRACIAS¡ A:

Adriana Mikaelson/Negro D Prudencia/Nandita21unexplained/Patito Pattz/Yashamaru Kotohime/elena Negro Salvatore/yupemili/LillianOrtega/AmberCullenMasen

A TODAS USTEDES GRACIAS...

SI TIENEN UNA PREGUNTA, ALGUNA DUDA AGANMELO SABER

PAOLITHA

(¯`•.•´¯) (¯`•.•´¯)

¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´ ¤ º° ¤


	3. ¿COMO QUE 150 AÑOS?

hola chicas¡.. perdon por el retraso pero mi hermana cogio ayer todo el dia mi compu y no pude actualizar :C pero bn aqui esta el tercer capitulo¡

**DISCLAIMER**: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTAS MARAVILLOSAS SAGAS SON MIOS. SON INVENTO DE LAS MARAVILLOSAS SM Y L.J. SMITH. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA TRAMA.

**ACLARACION**: EL FIC INICIA A PRINCIPIOS DE LA 3 TEMPORADA PERO DAMON NO FUE MORDIDO ASI QUE STEFAN NO SE FUE. :P

* * *

CAPITULO 3: ¿COMO QUE 150 AÑOS?

BELLA POV

-ahhh- grite de dolor. tenía la estaca incrustada en la pierna. me aleje de ellos lo mas que pude, con cuidado la saque y la tire. mire a Stefan que me miraba con cara de WTF?. intento acercarse pero a mi alrededor empezó a formarse un campo de luz azul intensa que se fue expandiendo hasta empujar a Stefan y a Damon de mi lado. estaba asustada ¿que era esa extraña luz?. no sabía qué hacer así que aproveche que no pudieran alcanzarme y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban camine hacia la puerta teniendo cuidado de no alejar la vista de Damon y Stefan, por más que lo intentaban no podían avanzar mas allá de la luz. mire a mi alrededor y me percate de que las 2 muchachas que había visto cuando entre estaban detrás de ellos y mas allá estaban los otros tres chicos con Katherine detrás de todos ellos.

-pero que...- la chica morena se acerco, pero no paso la luz- ¡es una hechicera!-exclamo. yo no sabía de que hablaban por lo que les di la espalda y empecé a correr lo mas rápido que pude con mi pierna doliendo horrores, pero mi torpeza hiso acto de presencia y tropecé con mis propios pies antes de poder llegar al auto. no sé si fue porque me caí pero el aro de luz que me rodeaba desapareció de repente, en menos de tres segundos vi a Damon y a Stefan rodeándome unos segundos más tarde apareció el resto; no tenia escapatoria...¿quién era esa Anabella de la que hablaban y porque la confundían con migo?...cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme en cómo salir de allí, pero mi mente se desvió al cuadro que había en las escaleras hacia mi habitación. entonces recordé quien era Anabella; una chica pálida, ojos café, cabello caoba, delgada y la característica nariz respingada de los Swan..."oh,oh"- pensé- "¿porque me están confundiendo con Anabella, como la conocían?.yo los miraba dese el piso, Damon intento agarrarme pero la chica morena se lo impidió

-espera Damon, si la tocas su campo protector volverá-dijo ella mirándome- no te aremos daño- dijo y yo tuve unas inmensas ganas de reírme. levante una ceja con incredulidad.

- ¿es enserio?-le dije señalando mi pierna ensangrentada y herida-pues creo que decidieron eso muy tarde- me hice la valiente y me levante con cuidado caminando de espaldas hacia el carro, ella dijo que no podían cogerme. ¿no?. entonces ¿que esperaba yo para salir de allí si no podían tocarme?. retrocedí lentamente y choque contra mi auto saque las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo abrí pero no pude entrar ya que dos de los chicos me cogieron de los brazos y no me dejaron avanzar ¿es enserio?... !donde quedo eso de que no podían tocarme¡.. ahgg que suerte. me arrastraron hacia la casa de nuevo, pero no les iba a hacer las cosas tan fáciles; patalee me trate de zafar grite haber si Charlie estaba en casa. pero nada funciono.

-""allí esta la prueba de que necesitas ejercitarte""- dijo una molesta vocecita en mi cabeza

-""tu cállate""-le respondí entrecerrando los ojos. la vocecita no volvió a hablarme di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y no sabía su preocuparme por mi evidente falta de cordura o reírme de haberla dejado callada. cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en la sala yo sentada en un sofá de tres puestos y ellos estaba parado mirándome. yo me removí incomoda ante la mirada atenta de 8 pares de ojos

-ok empecemos por el principio, Bonnie ¿cómo es eso de que ella es una hechicera?- rompió el silencio Stefan

-pues como sabrán cada ser tiene un mecanismo de defensa los vampiros tienen la velocidad, fuerza, la compulsión ... entre otras. las brujas tenemos que nuestra sangre es venenosa para el resto de creaturas y nuestros hechizos. los licántropos tienen agilidad, fuerza y destreza aún sin la luna. los híbridos como Tyler tienen la combinación de el hombre lobo y el vampiro- a estas alturas yo hiperventilaba.¿brujas?.¿híbridos?.¿licántropos?*...OMG, esto debe ser algún tipo de broma, yo solo sabía que los vampiros existían gracias a _el_, y estos no eran muy parecidos a los que he visto. ella continuo- por otro lado están las hechiceras. ellas tienen un campo de luz que aleja todo ser que se encuentre; vampiros, hombre lobo, humanos, otros hechiceros, brujos... todo -concluyo viéndome.

-bien- dijo Stefan meditando las palabras de la chica. yo estaba desesperada me dolía la pierna, la cabeza, el estomago, los brazos ¡TODO!. nada se salvo de ser golpeado.""¡oh dios, espero que no queden moretones!""-pensé ya estaba medio calmada, después de todo si existían los vampiros ¿porque tienen que existir solo ellos?... medio, después de todo ellos me golpearon contra una pared, trataron de ahorcarme y me clavaron una estaca. claro que yo también les clave una, pero ¿ que mas podía hacer? además no le creía a esa chica loca que decía que yo era una hechicera ¡ja! pobrecita. le daré el numero de mi psicólogo.- si no es un vampiro...- lo interrumpí

-¡no, sherlok! ¿en cerio?-dije con sarcasmo- ¿como puedes creer que soy humana?. ¿ será por la sangre? o ¿por el hecho que no soy súper fuerte ni súper rápida?- continúe irónicamente. lo sé estoy tentando a la suerte pero ¡estaba harta de escuchar estupideces como que soy una hechicera, Anabella, vampiros, brujas, hombres lobo¡.. ¡ me van a volver loca!. escuche unas risitas ahogadas pero no les preste atención

-pero si es una hechicera ¿cómo es que no está muerta?-pregunto mirando algún punto en la sala. pensando en voz alta

- !no sé de qué diablos están hablando¡. yo. no. soy. hechicera. ni nada por el estilo ¿ok?.- les hable despacio a ver si así entendían- y pues no estoy muerta porque...

-¿una hechicera puede vivir 150 años?-pregunto Stefan a la chica llamada Bonnie cortándome e ignorándome olímpicamente

-no, su ciclo de vida es igual al de las brujas-respondió esta

-¿cómo que 150 años?... apenas tengo 18¡-dije. Damon y Stefan me analizaron minuciosamente. yo me cohibí y aparte la mirada

-ella no es Anabella- sentencio Stefan

-¡hay que darte un novel!..¡descubriste el agua tibia!- exclame agitando los brazos dramáticamente.

-pero como es que conoce a Katherine y se parece tanto a Anabella?-pregunto Damon a Stefan mientras me miraba

- has oído hablar alguna vez de la herencia de los rasgos?- le pregunte- al parecer no- murmure

-¿de dónde conoces a Katherine?-pregunto Stefan

-en casa hay un cuadro con un retrato de ella y de Anabella-explique intente levantarme pero el dolor de la pierna no me dejo y caí de nuevo en el sillón- ahora si no es no les molesta y han acabado de golpearme ¿podría irme?-dije. todos quedaron estupefactos, con cara de "¿en cerio?"

-¿enserio piensas que te dejaremos ir con lo que sabes?- pregunto Damon levantando una ceja

-¿enserio crees que eres el único vampiro que conozco?- pregunte con autosuficiencia. el abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-y como sabias que era un vampiro?- pregunto Stefan yo dirigí mi mirada de Damon a Stefan

-¿qué?¿quien?-pregunte

-como sabias que Katherine era una vampiro?-dijo Stefan

-no hay que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos -dije

-pero no siempre dos más dos es igual a vampiro-dijo Damon

-ya les dije, conocía vampiros antes que ustedes, no exactamente iguales pero también tienen súper fuerza y velocidad; igual que ustedes además de la inmortalidad- explique. Damon y Stefan salieron de la habitación y yo aproveche para mirar al resto de los allí presentes. todos parecían enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos hasta que los hermanos entraron

-¿y?- pregunto Bonnie

-la dejaremos ir- dijo Stefan y yo suspire -pero le borraremos la memoria-yo me paralice

* * *

*¿licántropos?: BELLA NO CONOCE LOS LICANTROPOS YA QUE NO ESTUBO CON JAKE

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REWIEWS/ALERTAS/FAVORITOS... ¡GRACIAS¡ EN CERIO SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SU OPINION PLISS

DENME IDEAS PARA SEGUIR CONSTRUYENDO LA HISRTORIA

(SI ME QUIEREN DAR IDEAS O TIENEN DUDAS AGANLO POR PM LOS REVIEWS SON PARA LA HISTORIA)

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

PAOLITHA

(¯`•.•´¯) (¯`•.•´¯)

¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´ ¤ º° ¤


	4. QUE VIDA! (NOTESE EL SARCASMO)

**!hola¡... no se ni con que cara me boy a presentar despues de taaanto tiempo pero si no les he vomentado nunca dejaria una historia incompleta asi que aqui esta el cap 4 **

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: QUE VIDA!(NOTESE EL SARCASMO)**

**DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTAS MARAVILLOSAS SAGAS SON MIOS. SON PRODUCTO DE LA IMAGINACION DE LAS MARAVILLOSAS SM Y L.J. SMITH. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO CON FINES DE PASAR EL TIEMPO.. JAJAJA**

_-la dejaremos ir- dijo Stefan y yo suspire -pero le borraremos la memoria- me paralice_

- no podemos borrarle la memoria ella es sobrenatural- dijo Bonnie

-hasta ahora no sabemos si la compulsión sirve en hechiceras-respondió el. yo no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo ¿compulsión?, ¿en serio?. además no preguntare si están locos o no porque eso ya lo se

- mira yo no diré nada de que ustedes son vampiros o de sus desordenes mentales, y me dejan ir pero si no me dejan ir y me matan o desaparezco ustedes serán los principales sospechosos-dije queriendo que me dejaran ir, ya me había revisado la pierna mientras que ellos no estaban y pude ver que la herida no era tan profunda, pero si necesitara curación y tal vez algunos puntos.

-y porque nosotros seremos los principales sospechosos?-pregunto Damon con una sonrisa divertida en la cara

-simple, ustedes dos-dije señalando a los hermanos Salvatore- son a los únicos que conozco en todo Místic falls nadie más ha tenido contacto con migo para tener motivos de acecinarme-termine y me encogí de hombros. ""tanto tiempo con un jefe de policía ha servido de algo""pensé. a Damon se le borro la sonrisa de la cara

-bueno, no perdemos nada con intentar la compulsión-dijo Stefan encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a mí.

- déjame hermano, yo lo hago- le dijo Damon parando a Stefan con la mano. Damon se acerco a mi hasta quedar en frente y se agacho a mi altura, ya que estaba sentada. su cara frente a la mía y mirándome a los ojos. le sostuve la mirada y el hablo

-vas a olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí - se le dilataron las pupilas- viniste y te quedaste hasta que nosotros salimos, pero al bajar las escaleras tropezaste y te enterraste una rama en la pierna, no quisiste llamar a tu papa porque ya no estaba- dijo Damon con una voz hipnotizarte que por un instante me hiso perder en esos maravillosos orbes azules que tiene. pero cuando volví a la realidad no sabía qué hacer. si no hacia lo que pedía posiblemente me mataban o me desaparecían. así que, que otra salida me queda?.. ninguna. decidido, voy a mentir así no sepa hacerlo

- me enterré una rama y no quise llamar a papa- repetí mirando a un punto fijo en la pared del frente, así seria mas fácil, o si no estallaría en carcajadas. Damon sonrió con suficiencia y se aparto de mi inmediatamente concentre mi atención en mi pierna

- ven? es muy fácil - yo ya quería irme de allí pero no podía si quería mantener mi fachada- ahora revísale la pierna Stefan- dijo Damon y se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar en el que habían botellas y botellas de whiskey y burbon. Stefan se acerco y se agacho para poder revisar mejor la herida

-déjame ver- extendió la mano hacia mi pierna y vio la herida por encima del pantalón- debes quitarte el pantalón- dijo y yo me sonroje a mas no dar- así no podre ver bien la herida- yo solo quería salir de la casa de esos locos

-tranquilo iré al hospital, es posible que deban coger algunos puntos- empecé a levantarme, entre mas rápido me fuera mejor para mí. me despedí de todos y fingí no conocerlos. llegue al auto y lo encontré abierto justo como lo deje, no supe cómo reaccionar a eso ya sabía que yo lo había abierto pero no sabía qué hacer así que opte por no hacer nada y me subí al carro. eran las 10 de la mañana cuando salí rumbo al hospital, pero como era nueva en el pueblo no sabía donde quedaba, así que me toco pedir indicaciones. al llegar solo me vendaron y dieron analgésicos para el dolor. después de todo no fue tan grave la herida. pedí un comprobante para mostrarlo en el instituto ya que no fui al primer día de clases. y cada vez que me preguntaban que había pasado yo les di la historia que Damon se invento.

al llegar a casa me detuve en las escaleras en frente del cuadro. ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? yo era como una réplica de Anabella, si bien no éramos exactamente iguales había un parecido del 85%. llegue a mi habitación y me tire en la cama. no quería que nadie me molestara.

la vida nunca es justa apenas dormí por quedarme pensando que haría de ahora en adelante. salí de un pueblo alejándome de los vampiros para llegar a otro y encontrarme con otra raza. y además preocuparme de que posiblemente sea una hechicera.. hagg, mi vida es un asco!.. tocaron a la puerta justo cuando me estaba quedando dormida de nuevo.

baje las escaleras con lentitud y llegue a la puerta. al abrirla me lleve una sorpresa. había una chica de no más de 17 años parada frente a mí. cabello café oscuro a la mitad de la espalda en ondas, 1,70 ms, labios rosa pálido, piel blanca como la mía ojos marrón y nariz respingada, vestía con unos zapatos de tacón corrido negros, shorts negros, camiseta holgada violeta oscuro y gorro tejido violeta. me sonreía como si me conociera, y me recordaba a alguien

-hola - me saludo con un leve acento italiano - soy Paola Di Salvo **[na/: no me resistí.. quería aparecer en mi historia. :) jijee, aparte de que Paola si es italiano y me encanta ese acento..además esa en realidad si es mi descripción, lo se parece mucho a bella, pero que puedo hacer? ,... mis papas me hicieron así, no es como si pudiera llamar a la fabrica y reclamar que quería ojos azules o verdes. o cabello negro o mono.. no es que me queje... sigamos] **se veía buena chica así que le sonreí y le conteste

- Isabella Swan, pero prefiero bella- le extendí la mano y ella la tomo y estrecho

-está el jefe Swan en casa?- pregunto

- no, pero si quieres pasa- me aparte para que pasara.

-gracias-me sonrió, se quedo un momento en el marco de la puerta como decidiendo si entrar o no . pero al final paso.- donde esta Charlie?- pregunto caminando junto a mí y sentándose en un sillón de una plaza. su elegancia me asombro, solo la había visto en algunas personas y ellos eran vampiros.

- seguro en el trabajo- mire la hora y ya eran más de las 8 de la noche!... el tiempo se paso volando- o está regresando- me encogí de hombros. nos quedamos hablando de cosas vánales hasta que Charlie llego

-!bella, ya llegue¡- vi a Charlie entrar y colgar su pistola

- !hola Charlie¡- Paola se levanto de un salto y fue a abrazar a Charlie quien la recibió gustoso. yo estaba sorprendida ante la muestra de afecto entre ellos pero lo deje pasar-te he extrañado tanto. no te vuelvas a perder así- le regaño y Charlie rio

-jajaja, ya no soy un niño Paola- yo no estaba entendiendo muy bien. ¿ me abre perdido algo? a estas alturas ya estaba a su lado

- hola papa- salude con el seño fruncido

-ben creo que ya se conocieron - dijo.

-Charlie ya es hora. -dijo Paola

-segura?- pregunto el

-ya lo he sentido y es impresionante esa cantidad de poder- le dijo ella

-bella tenemos que explicarte algunas cosas - lo que me faltaba era que me llegara una hermana perdida. Charlie se dirigió hacia el sillón grande, yo me senté en uno individual y Paola al lado de Charlie- como sabrás el mundo sobrenatural si existe- abrí los ojos a niveles jamás pensados. OGM!. que me da un patatús- no me mires así bella yo ya sabía que tu ex-novio era un vampiro y que los quileutes eran metamorfos- dijo

-¿que los quileutes que?- pregunte. el frunció el seño y explico

-son cambiadores de forma, se convierten en lobos- esta vez abrí la boca... Dios quiere volverme loca y de eso estaba completamente segura. en un día supe que existían las bujas, los hombres lobo, los híbridos, vampiros de otra raza. que los nativos de forks pueden convertirse en lobos y que posiblemente sea una hechicera. genial, simplemente genial!- veras bella la familia Swan es una familia de hechiceras.- empezó

-¿porque solo mujeres?- pregunte

- solo son mujeres porque los antiguos consideraban al hombre como un ser avaricioso, sediento de poder. en cambio veían a la mujer como la imagen de la pureza y la nobleza. en nuestra familia hace mas de 600 años que no se presentaba el nacimiento de una niña, la ultima de nuestras hechiceras fue Paola. desde allí solo han nacido hombres. todas las familias tienen un libro en el que guardan hasta el más oscuro de sus secretos, y ha sido pasado de generación en generación. son algo parecido a los grimorios de las brujas, pero en estos queda prendado un pedazo de tu ser, es como un complemento para las hechiceras

-¿en qué se diferencian las brujas de las hechiceras?- esa duda me tenia los pelos de punta

-en que las brujas están conectadas con la naturaleza y los espíritus, están regidas por ellos. en cambio las hechiceras no están ligadas a nada, no tienen que mantener el equilibrio y no están regidas por nadie- explico

-además de que yo soy una hibrida vampira-hechicera- dijo Paola con una sonrisa. llegados a este punto ya nada me sorprendía- veras todas las hechiceras que se convierten en vampiro no importa que raza sea mantienen sus poderes, el vampirismo los aumenta y en caso de la raza de la que soy este poder aumenta con los años- ahora si me va a dar un soponcio

-ella tiene más de 600 años y esta aquí para ayudarte en tu transición a hechicera ya que eres la primera niña de la familia en siglos - y, !me, dio¡... todo se volvió negro..

* * *

CHAN, CHAN, CHAAN... LO SE SOY MALA APARTE DE QUE ME DEMORO LAS DEJO CON LA DUDA. PERO ESTOY MUY CANDASA SON LAS .. 12:46, Y MAÑANA TENGO EXAMENES!... SESEENME SUERTE...

LES PREGUNTO: LES GUSTO EL NUEVO PERSONAJE, PORQUE SI NO LES GUSTO PODEMOS HACER QUE LO ATROPELLE UN CARRO... NOOOO.. JEJEJE ES MI DOBLE. PERO EN SERIO DIGANMELO, HAGANMELO SABER

JUEGO DEL CAP: SI LLEGAN MAS DE 15 COMENTARIOS DE ESTE CAP PONDRE CUALQUIER PERSONAJE QUE DESCRIBA LA PERSONA QUE DEJO EL MEJOR RR.. YO ME CONTACTO CON ESA PERSONA POR PM

SI HAY ALGUN HERROR HAGANMELO SABER PLISS

BUELVO Y DIGO SI ME DEMORO ES POR FALTA DE INSPIRACION O ESTOY MUY ATAREADA, PERO NUNCA, NUNCA DEJARE UNA HISTORIA INCOMPLETA... PASENSE POR MI OTRA HISTORIA: LAS CHICAS MALAS- bella alice y rosalie son hechiceras, se mudan a forks para entrenar alli se convierten en las populares del instituto. ¿que pasa cuando 3 nuevos estudiantes lleguen al instituto? ¿y si son vampiros?. ¿que correra mas peligro?¿sus vidas?¿su reputacion?o ¿su corazon?...mal summary

LO SE ESTOY OBSECIONADA CON LAS HECICERAS..

PAOLITHA12

LAS KIERO!


	5. HISTORIAS

**hola queridas lectoras.. como veran no me demore taaanto con este cap. ya me estoy acoplando a esto del cole y escribir... muchas gracias por sus RR y todo su apoyo de verdad que me hacen sentir muy bien y que de verdad les gusta mi historia... bn nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: HISTORIAS**

_-ella tiene más de 600 años y está aquí para ayudarte en tu transición a hechicera ya que eres la primera niña de la familia en siglos - y, !me, dio¡... todo se volvió negro_

desperté desorientada en mi habitación con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me senté y tenia al frente a Paola que me sonreía, ya me había acostumbrado a la velocidad vampírica. todo lo que me estaba pasando parecía un sueño.

-¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto sentándose en la cama, en ese momento llego Charlie

- tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza pero nada mas-dije simplemente encogiéndome de hombros

- bella, lamento haber soltado así lo de que eres hechicera pero no encontraba otra forma de decírtelo- se excuso Charlie

-no hay problema papa, de una u otra forma tendría que enterarme- conteste. ya había asimilado un poco la idea, no es que estuviera feliz, y de no ser porque había visto esa extraña luz cubrirme, en estos momentos techaría a Charlie y a Paola como locos.- pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles

-primero debes comer, aún estas un poco débil- dijo Charlie. yo solo asentí y me levante de la cama, mire por la ventana y ya era de mañana, una soleada mañana. tendría que ir al instituto, ayer no fui por culpa de Damon, Stefan y su obsesión con Anabella. hice un puchero a la ventana pensando en que debería ir al instituto- no te preocupes ya llame al instituto para excusarte hoy, pero me dijeron que tampoco asististe ayer. ¿porque no fuiste ayer, bella?- oh-oh

-Charlie deja que primero desayune y se reponga después lo averiguaras- dijo Paola empujando a Charlie fuera de la habitación- cámbiate y te esperamos abajo- me dijo al cerrar la puerta.

con todo lo de la hechicería se me había olvidado el dolor en mi pecho, pero me percate de que ya no sentía casi nada, era como estar lejos de René. no sentía que me iba a morir. lo había superado. sonreí ante la idea, ya no era dependiente de nadie, ya no sentía un amor no correspondido.

me duche, lave los dientes e hidrate mi piel, para salir de la ducha en toalla. ya no tenía que meter la ropa al baño puesto que tenia uno en mi habitación. abrí mi closet y saque un conjunto de ropa interior, me los puse, también saque una camiseta simple roja ceñida y un jean blanco con ballerinas rojas. me desenrede el pelo u me puse una diadema roja. baje a la cocina y me encontré a Charlie ya vestido para el trabajo y a Paola cocinando lo que parecían ser huevos. Paola sirvió para todos y me asombre cuando ella también empezó a comer. comimos en un cómodo silencio, terminamos, Charlie se fue, me dijo que Paola resolvería todas mis dudas y que por la tarde hablaríamos acerca de mi inasistencia al instituto. estábamos en la sala sentadas una en frente a la otra. ella empezó a hablar

-ahora sí, bella ¿qué quieres saber sobre la hechicería?- pregunto Paola. tenía muchas preguntas , pero ella siendo tan vieja debería saber quién era Anabella Swan ¿no?

-dime ¿quién es Anabella Swan?-ella abrió y cerro la boca repetidas veces hasta que desidia por hablar

-¿en donde escuchaste de ella?- pregunto. me había metido en terreno peligroso y no sabía cómo salir. suspire y empecé a relatarle la mañana de ayer

-ayer iba saliendo hacia el instituto, pero no sabía donde era hace que desidia preguntarle a los vecinos, se veían buena gente. así que entre a su casa. allí encontré a Katherine Pearse- Paola me interrumpió

-¿cómo sabes de ellas?- frunció el seño. yo solo me encogí de hombros y le respondí

- hay un cuadro de ellas dos en las escaleras. bueno, me la encontré e casa de los Salvatore, nuestros vecinos- aclare al ver que no sabía quiénes eran- yo solo dije "vampiro" y todos se volvieron locos. me estamparon contra la pared, me enterraron una estaca en la pierna-y volvió a interrumpirme

-oh mi dios, bella ¿como estas? ¿te duele? ¿llamo al hospital?- me conmovió cuanto se preocupaba por mi y apenas ayer me conocía. sonreí y la calme

-tranquila. ayer fui al hospital pero solo me vendaron, no es nada grave.- ella se tranquilizo e hizo un gesto para que continuara- aunque antes de que me la clavaran yo también le clave una estaca- ella abrió los ojos e iba a decir algo pero rápidamente aclare- ellos también eran vampiros, como tú. en el momento en el que me clavaron la estaca una luz se expandió a mi alrededor y nadie pudo pasarla una bruja que estaba con ellos explico que era el medio de protección de las hechiceras. no le creí nada, pensé que estaba loca, pero pude comprobar que no estaba loca en cuanto me dijeron que en verdad si era una hechicera. además hicieron algo muy loco, trataron de compungirme. ¿puedes creerlo?. eso ni siquiera existe!-ella estallo en risas, yo la miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. cuando se calmo me dijo que a una hechicera no la puede obligar ni un original ni siquiera pueden meterse en tu cabeza cuando no has desarrollado tus poderes

-pero ¿porque te atacaron?. no creo que solo por decir vampiro- dijo ella frunciendo el seño

-bueno pues me confundieron con Anabella. por eso te pregunto ¿quién era ella?- Paola suspiro y empezó a decir

-como ya debiste ver yo tengo un pequeño pero notorio acento italiano, pues bien la familia Swan es originalmente de Italia, yo nací allí alrededor de 1413 viví allí casi toda mi niñez. pero al desarrollarse mi poder a los 16 mis padres decidieron establecerse en Londres, allí desarrolle todo mi potencial a la edad de 17 años, mis poderes se presentaron demasiado temprano y hasta ahora no sé porque. tenía 2 meses de haber cumplido 18 cuando conocí a un muy extraño hombre, su nombre era niculas. el me convirtió y a otra amiga hechicera al enterarse de que nuestros poderes no desaparecían con la conversión el solo nos quería por nuestro poder, estuvimos con el por miedo a que nos matara, ya sé que éramos más poderosas pero el tenia gente en todo lado; no temíamos por nosotras sino por nuestras familias estuvimos con él hasta que nos encontramos con Katherine la doble petrosa Nicklaus la necesitaba para romper una maldición, pero ella se escapo y nosotras aprovechamos la oportunidad para separamos de el después de todo nuestra familia ya había muerto o eso le hicimos creer, fingimos la muerte de nuestra familia. después de separarnos de el decidimos seguir juntas porque no conocíamos no conocíamos a nadie más. todos aquellos con los que habíamos tenido contacto eran amigos de Klaus o fieles a él, no podíamos arriesgarnos, además que somos más fuertes unidas. años después me encontré con una antepasada que resulto también ser una hibrida Anabella ella era engreída, manejaba a todos a su antojo, no le importaba nada ni nadie hiso cosas espantosas cuando estábamos con ella que no te contare no duramos mucho con ella. mi amiga Eliana y yo nos separamos años después ya que ella encontró a su pareja, y yo quería venir a americe, aún seguimos en contacto. al venir aquí pasaron años hasta que encontré una rama de mi familia-ella sonrió como recordando algo- ahí conocí a Charlie. era tan pequeñito, y se tropezaba con todo. tuve que decirle a tus abuelos que era una vampira, ellos no me creyeron, pero tampoco me separaron de Charlie. al pasar los años se dieron cuenta que en verdad era una vampira ya que no cambiaba físicamente, pero ya éramos lo bastante cercanos para saber que no les haría daño. Charlie creció con migo a su lado, por eso sabe del mundo sobrenatural. estuve con él hasta que se caso y yo le di su espacio. siempre lo tuve bien vigilado. estuve en tu nacimiento y en tu primer añito de vida. eras tan linda toda regordeta y cachetona

-Paola porque cuando me atacaron no supieron que era una humana o.. hechicera¡- me lo estuve preguntando ayer todo el día

-simple, tenemos un sistema de protección, si no saben que somos hechiceras mucho mejor- contesto encogiéndose de hombros

- porque tienes el apellido di salvo, en vez de Swan?- le pregunte

- justo por lo mismo que katherina petrova se lo cambio a Katherine Pearse. Klaus. con este apellido es mas difícil que me rastree- dijo

-¿de qué tipo de sangre te alimentas?- le pregunte

-mm¿ eso importa?-dijo

-si?-dije pero sonó mas como pregunta

-O+, pero tomo de todo un poquito- dijo - nah era broma, de humanos -abrí los ojos , pero no dije nada- no soy de la especie de tu ex-novio así que no tengo ponzoña y puedo alimentarme sin hacerles daño.

-como supiste que mi ex no era un vampiro de tu especie?- me picaba la curiosidad

-Charlie- respondió simplemente y miro su reloj- Woow, que rápido se pasa el tiempo. ya son las 12, ¿quieres pedir algo de comer?- me pregunto. ya que lo mencionaba, estaba hambrienta así que solo asentí. ella marco al grill, el único restaurant y pidió lasaña. cuando llego la comida comimos entre risas y anécdotas

- y ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?- me pregunto - ¿alguna otra pregunta?- lo pensé

- qué tal si me enseñas a manejar los poderes?- pregunte

- ¿para qué crees que estoy aquí?. no será para jugar- me dijo sonriendo- pero hoy no podre enseñarte nada porque ...- hiso un silencio dramático- ¡iré a inscribirme en el instituto!- dijo emocionada. yo sonreí ya que estaba sola y no conocía a nadie que no quisiera hacerme daño

-eso es increíble- dije con la misma emoción

-vamos, vamos que van a cerrar el instituto- me jalo casi arrastro hacia la puerta. cuando llegamos a la salida casi se me cae la mandíbula al piso, había un deportivo último modelo azul rey aparcado en el frente- si, lo sé un poco extravagante, pero. ¡me encanta!- yo no sabía que decir así que solo asentí.- vamos

-bien, no se por donde queda el instituto así que...- pero ella me interrumpió

-yo ya sé dónde queda, vamos- llegamos al instituto las clases aún no habían terminado así que buscamos solas la secretaria, al llegar entre con Paola; la oficina era amplia y luminosa, nada comparada con la de forks. en ella estaba una señora de tez oscura, con gafas y regordeta

-buenas tardes, ¿ en qué puedo ayudarles?- nos pregunto. Paola se paro en frente de ella y la miro a los ojos

- quiero inscribirme al instituto, ya traje todos mis papeles y están bien. mañana comenzare clases en último curso- se alejo de la señora y ella solo repitió todo lo que Paola le dijo, le dio un horario que casualmente era casi idéntico al mío y una hoja para las firmas. justo en el momento en el que salimos de la secretaria el timbre sonó y los pasillos se llenaron de personas, salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos yo porque no quería encontrarme al grupito de vampiros locos; pero ya era muy tarde. cuando íbamos a unos metros del auto justo al lado estaba aparcado un descapotable azul, del cual salía Damon, al verlo, pare en seco y me aferre al brazo de Paola para que se detuviera. ella lo hiso y me miro extrañada. Damon al verme quito la sonrisa que tenía en la cara para después poner una forzada y acercarse a nosotras

- ¿quién es?- pregunto Paola al ver mi cara de aterrada. yo estaba hiperventilando así que solo le respondí

- Damon Salvatore.- ella abrió los ojos y mostro sorpresa pero luego esa sorpresa fue remplazada por la ira. se volteo hacia Damon con una sonrisa sádica y burlona en el momento en el que el llegaba a nosotras.

- así que tu eres Damon- le dijo Paola. el la miro y le dijo

-si, y ¿tú eres...?

- paola di salvo...

* * *

JAJAJA... Y AHORA QUE HARA PAOLA?. COMO REACCIONARA BELLA?. QUE PASA CON STEFAN Y LOS OTROS?... TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

BIEN... EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO LES DIJE QUE EL MEJOR RR PODRIA DESCRIBIRME UN PERSONAJE Y SALDRIA EN LA HISTORIA... PSS, LA GANADORA ES... BELLA-SWAN11... ESPERO ME MANDES LA DESCRIPCION DEL PERSONAJE POR PM.. C:

CAMBIANDO DE TEMA.. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y TODO EL BUEN ANIMO QUE ME DAN...

CAP: SI HAY MAS DE 15 COMENTARIOS HARE UN MARATON DE 3 CAPS. UNO CADA DIA DESDE EL LUNES 28 HASTA EL MIERCOLES... ASI QUE ..¡DEJEN SU REVIEW!

SI HAY ALGUN ERROR ME LO DICEN

PAOLITHA12


	6. NOTA

**HOLA¡... SE QUE NO SE PUEDEN HACER NOTAS DE AUTOR .. PERO ES PARA COMUNICARLES QUE EN ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS E ESTADO HOSPITALIZADA Y NO ME PERMITIERON METER LA COMPU.. EN SERIO LO LAMENTO.. EN CUANTO ME RECUPERE PROMETO SUBIR BASTANTES CAPS SEGUIDOS... EN SERIO. GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REWIEW EL CAP ANTERIOR Y ME HAN APOYADO EN ESTE PEQUEÑO PROYECTO. LAMENTO DESILUCIONARLAS SI PENSARON QUE ERA UN CAPITULO. DE HECHO ESTO LO ESCRIBI EN UNA HOJA PARA QUE MI HERMANA LO PUBLICARA. INTENTARE HACER LO MISMO CON LOS CAPS PERO NO PROMETO NADA. C: **

**BYE.. PAOLA**


End file.
